


Birthday Gift

by transparentTemptation



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentTemptation/pseuds/transparentTemptation
Summary: Luz, Willow, and Gus put together a special gift for Amity's birthday.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Owl House fic, I hope y'all like it! There's a biiiit of Lumity hinted at, but mostly it's focused on them all as friends.

“Guys, seriously, I said you didn’t have to get me anything,” Amity complained.

“We didn’t  _ have _ to, but we wanted to!” Luz replied, causing Amity’s face to go red.

Well, even more red than it already was from Luz covering her eyes and steering her blind to… somewhere in the owl house.

“And besides,” Willow said, “We didn’t  _ get _ you something, we made you something!”

“Alright, we’re here!” Luz flung her hands away from Amity’s eyes and into the air. “Ta-da!”

They were standing in the kitchen of the owl house, just in front of the counter. On it sat a bowl of some brown liquid. And a set of matching hair brushes?

“I don’t get it. What is it?”

“It’s hair dye!” Gus exclaimed.

“Wait, what?”

“Well, we know you’re getting tired of always matching with Edric and Emira,” explained Luz.

Amity sighed. Tired didn’t even begin to describe it.

Willow finished Luz’s thought, “So, we made you some hair dye!”

“I made it by combining what I learned in potions class with some recipes from my world.” 

“And it’s got all-natural plant-based ingredients that I grew,” said Willow.

Amity looked at her friends, all watching her expectantly, and then back to the pot of brown hair dye - probably not an exact match to her natural color, but definitely close enough. She smiled lightly, then took a breath and turned to her friends.

“Thank you. Really, you have no idea how much this means to me.” The edges of her eyes were glimmering with faint tears. “But… I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t change my hair.”

She expected an interrogation. She expected them to ask why not, to insist to know until she was forced to tell them-

“Not to worry, we thought of everything,” Gus smirked.

“What?” Amity said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Weren’t you wondering what I did? Watch this.”

Gus picked up one of the hair brushes, the green one, and ran it through the bowl of hair dye. As he did, anywhere it touched turned a minty green color, the same as Amity’s hair.

“I- uh-- whoa,” Amity stuttered.

He set the brush down. “No need to be impressed. It’s just a simple illusion spell, really.”

“He says that, but I could never pull off a permanent illusion like that,” said Willow.

Amity took the other brush and stirred the dye with it, transfixed by the way the minty streaks vanished into the same brown it started as.

“All you have to do is brush your hair with these brushes and you can change the color as much as you want!” Luz added.

Putting the brush back on the counter, Amity turned to face her friends. Luz and Gus were grinning and Willow was smiling softly - though she was clearly no less excited than the other two. Amity couldn’t hold back any longer, and the tears began to roll down her face.

Luz sprang forward, putting her hands on Amity’s shoulders.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

Amity sniffled. “More than okay.”

She pulled Luz into a hug, ugly tears of joy falling onto Luz’s shoulder. Willow and Gus joined, wrapping their arms around both of them, embracing Amity as she cried.

“Thank you,” Amity sobbed. “So much.”

“What are friends for, right?” said Gus.

“For the record, this was all Luz’s idea,” Willow quipped, causing Amity’s face to go beet red even as she cried.

Luz laughed. “Hey, c’mon now, I still couldn’t have done it without y’all.”

For the first time in a long time, Amity felt she had found friends who truly understand her.


End file.
